wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Frostbranch
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 9 | heal = 5545 | crecla = Treant | school = Ice | damperpip = | damsch = Ice | minion = Razortusk Warrior | minion2 = | world = Grizzleheim | location = Hrundle Fjord | location2 = Austrilund | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | descrip = Frostbranch is a cheating boss, He will cast smoke screen, Also if you dont attack him he will Efreet. | spell1 = Iceblade | spell2 = Ice Trap | spell3 = Tower Shield | spell4 = Freeze | spell5 = Blizzard | spell6 = Ice Wyvern | spell7 = Raging Kraken | spell8 = Colossus | spell9 = Thr Genie spell Fire lvl 58(effret) | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 45-80 | hat1 = Burning Bear Hat | hat2 = Horned Helm of the Mighty | hat3 = Cowl of Crackling | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Wolf's Amethyst Claw | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = Spider Silk | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Goat Cheese | snack2 = Delicious Cookie | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | seed1 = | seed2 = | seed3 = | seed4 = | seed5 = | seed6 = | seed7 = | seed8 = | seed9 = | seed10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}